


[Art] Summer of Stanfou assignment for Guggi

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Gaston Bros trying to set their friends up on a date.





	[Art] Summer of Stanfou assignment for Guggi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guggi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/gifts).



      

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick one, hope you like it!!


End file.
